


Greedy

by Yeahyouwish



Series: Slade/Robin Week 2017 [8]
Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 15:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12534792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahyouwish/pseuds/Yeahyouwish
Summary: Dick has given his life serving others, and now all he wants is to be loved completely and totally. But Dick wants more than just one of them, and he can’t have any of them at all. Dick kidnaps a younger version of Slade, who is a shapeshifter, and demands he turn into a series of boys he loves for his pleasure. Majorly pedophilic Dick. The boys he wants are Jason, Tim, and Damian of course, but there’s also some selfcest. Sub!Slade. Raping Slade is fun bc I have him raping Robin so many times in my TT animated series apprentice arc series. Still, this has a happy ending.





	Greedy

One simply wasn’t enough for him, he had to admit. Of course he knew it was selfish, but recently Dick had been of the mind that selfishness was a quality that people should value more. He was selfless to the city every night, and doing something for himself wasn’t… well, maybe it WAS a crime. But so was being Nightwing, and that wasn’t wrong at all. 

It had taken months for Dick to convince himself that it couldn’t be wrong to kidnap someone who was going to turn out evil in any case. Of course he had kidnapped people before, but they were all for noble reasons, such as their own protection, and this reason was, well, selfish. But Slade was evil, after all. He was just de-aged, and he had all his previous memories. Dick was surprised he hadn’t already turned on everyone again. He still wore his colors. But this time he liked to pretend that he wasn’t immortal and corrupt. That he was a hero. Sure. 

That had nothing to do with the real reasons Dick wanted Slade now, though. He had been dreaming of something quiet different, and even if he wouldn’t admit it to himself, his ulterior motives were anything but noble. 

They were all just so… amazing. Sweet. Adorable. Especially Damian, and Slade would be able to copy his personality so perfectly…

Slade’s unstable composition had been compromised by the drugs that were used to de-age him, and his now fifteen-year old body was capable of so much more than improved strength and endurance. Beast Boy had been thrilled at another shape-shifter when Slade had made a turn for the “better,” though not everyone was as convinced as he was. He was less happy to learn that Slade could change into other people. He teased him about being the new Madam Rouge and then begged him to try animals. It was a no go. People only, Slade said. Sorry, Green One. 

Dick had laughed with the others, but his eyes were lingering on Damian and …thoughts… begun to plague his head. Thoughts he couldn’t remove even for almost a year. There were many reasons he couldn’t have the real ones, and none of those reasons would apply to Slade. 

For one, they were his brothers. But not Slade, of course. He and Bruce tended not to interact, and fought when they did, and unlike Damian, he didn’t get a free pass because he was blood. For two, a few of them were underage. But Slade, though he looked much younger, was certainly far from a teen. Memories made him older. It wasn’t how many years he looked- right? It was how many turns of the sun he’d experience, and that was a good sixty. For three, he couldn’t ruin the relationships he had by even trying. Bruce would be furious with him for trying to romance his brothers. Besides, Jason would turn him down flat, Tim would run, and Damian… would probably agree…. but then Bruce would be even more furious. Damian was the youngest, still only fourteen. Bruce just wouldn’t understand how much Dick wanted and needed him. 

So it had come to this. Dick chained him to the bed, still drugged. He was cute, but it wasn’t what he was exactly looking for. He got shivers down his spine and realized that he reminded himself of a, well, a pervert. Which he was, obviously! But still… 

He looked around the room. He really should add more color. The walls were blue, a kind of dull color like what you saw in therapist’s offices. While they were pretty, and supposed to be relaxing, he was basically locking Slade in a box. A prison, perhaps. He fought with himself. It wasn’t too late. He could put Slade back out onto the street and watch over him until he woke up, tell him he’d been attacked. But did he really want to? 

Slade stirred and breathed in sharply as he woke up. He turned his face slowly, looking around unconsciously to gather his surroundings. Unfortunately his kidnapper was already watching him. He thought wryly about the word kidnapper and realised he actually felt it applied here. Fourteen again. It wasn’t the glamorous return to high school people always wanted, just like every one the hallmark movies said at the end. 

He sized up the watcher. He was about five foot ten, probably about 175lbs, and almost entirely lithe muscle. The build automatically reminded him of Richard Grayson, not to mention the abundance of blue on the walls. He was wearing nothing but plain black, but high-quality fabric. Built for movement. Without even noting that he was awake, he told Slade, “I know you can change your appearance. Turn back.” Of course Slade was in his real appearance just now, but he said nothing. “Turn back.” The voice said dangerously. 

Dick figured it would be safer to act like he didn’t know who Slade was. He was covering his face, after all, and Slade would probably just be seeing his lips. He would also request Slade turn into himself, giving him the idea that his abductor was obsessed with the Wayne boys in general. Everyone would be the age they were when they were first put in the media’s limelight, as well. All this in case Slade managed to escape sometime. The cuffs would change size if he tried to go smaller, but they wouldn’t size up if he tried to go bigger, which was one prevention he had in place, along with a series of traps and false exits. However, Slade was a metahuman, and he was intelligent and inventive. Dick was sure he’d get out eventually. 

Slade still didn’t answer or change in any way, so Dick figured he was locking down. He’d expected this. “Don’t try to hide it. I know you can change, and I know about your family, Slade Wilson.” No reaction. “Would you like to see your son, Joey?” Still no reaction, and now Dick felt slimy all over. Of course he didn’t have Jericho. “Would you prefer Rose?” Yeah, he didn’t have her either. 

Slade turned to him this time. “You don’t have them. But it’s no matter. This is my true form, and if you so please, you can compare it to my military picture. I am only two years younger that then, because I lied about my age to join.” He said all of this so mildly that Dick felt a surge of anger. Sure, he didn’t react well to kidnappings either. Jason was definitely the most obnoxious to kidnap, and Damian the most dangerous, but he hadn’t figured on Slade being so unconcerned as this. Too much trauma in his life. Dick thought. 

“Would it have killed you to decorate the place? It’s like a therapist’s office in here.” 

It really is. “I’ll compare later.” Dick said, ignoring the last comment. “You need to change for me. You will change to who I want, when I want.” 

“Why?” 

“You really believe I didn’t get any insurance?” 

“I know you didn’t. This is your first abduction, isn’t it? Well, it isn’t mine… though, to be honest, I’m usually not on the receiving end.” 

That made Dick feel a lot better about the whole thing, remembering that Slade was scum. He was doing the world a favour keeping him here. Again, Dick ignored him. “First, you will turn into Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne’s ward.” 

Slade stared at him for a little while, then grinned in an absolutely infuriating way. He morphed without a second thought, though, and laid there in tight but full clothing. “The cuffs are a little tight.” He mentioned. 

“Younger.” Dick specified. 

Slade Dick gave him a severe look that managed to also be curious, then turned a few years back. He couldn’t copy the clothing, but he’d seen Robin. “Like this?” 

“Younger. Like he was when he first was adopted.” 

“You know you’re sick, right?” Slade asked with his own voice, albeit higher than it had been. 

Dick didn’t respond to that. “Younger.” He said again. 

Slade sighed and suddenly there was a small versions of himself laying there. “Interesting handcuffs.” 

It was weird. But Dick’s face was covered, so he took a moment to scrutinise. Had he really been that short? And he knew he was a cute kid, still handsome today, but that adorable? Really? He played up the slow walk in, as if he was mesmerised by the beauty in front of him, then straddled Slade without preamble, lifting them mouth of the mask, and began to kiss his own neck. To his surprise, Slade lifted his head to give him better access. 

“You’ve got a nice jawline. Care to unmask? I don’t think you need to worry about me.”

“God this is so hot.” Dick whispered, and went back to the neck without answering. Who knew that kissing himself was so interesting? He wondered if Slade retained his own style or if kissing him in the places Dick loved would be better. How good was the copy? 

For a second Slade thought he was going to un-cuff him as he reached up, but all he did was loosen them slightly. “Don’t move.” He warned. Slade sent a look of amusement up to the ceiling. “Change into Jason Wayne.” 

“The dead one? You really have no shame.” 

“Do it!” 

Slade sighed and changed, his clothing filling him out just slightly more. Little Wing. He was so adorable, and it was before he was angry, too… Dick wanted him to act like that, but he didn’t know how to express it other than, “Be more adorable.” 

“Frankly, I’m not sure that’s possible.” Slade said sweetly, batting his eyes. It was something Jason might have done, and Dick couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. 

“Tell me that you want me.” He began kissing Slade all over again, this time pulling his shirt’s shoulder down lower so he could reach places he hadn’t kissed. 

“I’m not sure that would be in character.”   
Dick glowered at him, and though Slade couldn’t see the expression, he knew he was being difficult. “Tell me that you want me.” Dick repeated. Slade shrugged. 

“I’m only saying I don’t think I would do that, Dick.” 

Dick’s heart plummeted straight to his stomach.

“Please, it couldn’t be more obvious who you are. Nice red herring, though, asking me to do you first. But you spent so little time on it, and it’s obvious you like this much, much better. Is age a factor, are you just as happy to see Tim Drake the way he is now?’ 

Dick sat back and peeled the mask off, sighing. “I’ll let you go if you do this.” He said simply.

“So I can run and tell everyone what strange fantasies you have?” 

“You will, won’t you?” Dick said in defeat. Of course he couldn’t kill him, and he doubted he could restrain him forever. 

“Of course not. Who am I to judge?” Dick looked at “Jason” in surprise. “But to be honest, I don’t expect you to believe me. So what will you do?” Dick wasn’t sure how to answer that, but after a long pause, Slade suddenly said, “I want you.” 

Yes, it was Slade saying it, but it was Little Wing’s voice, and Dick felt an interested twitch despite the terror of finding out that Slade had known all along. No wonder his response was so flat. But this wasn’t. It didn’t even sound like a lie. 

“Dick, I want you.” Was it his imagination, or was Slade blushing? It looked like Jason’s cheeks were a bit red, and that was something he didn’t usually see. Dick leaned in and kissed him, more experimentally this time. When they broke apart, Dick looked him directly in the eye. 

“Tim now?” He asked, much more shyly than he had intended. Slade grinned at him, and suddenly his eyes were more oval, and his skin two shades lighter, and he was looking at Tim. It wasn’t a bit younger this time, either. It was how Tim was now. He kissed Slade again, realising now that no matter which one he looked like, he would always feel like Slade, because of course he was Slade. 

“I like them, too.” Slade Tim said as Dick lifted his shirt, moving down his chest. 

“You like all of us. Always have.” 

“Seeing as you like all the others, I don’t see any difference between the two of us. Do you?” 

“Would you sound more like Tim?” 

“I don’t know him as well, to be honest. I could do a rather convincing Damian, I believe.” 

“Then do that?” Dick suggested, and was surprised when Slade complied. 

“Do you think I could have use of my arms?” ‘Damian’ asked with slight exasperation, rolling his eyes, and it sounded so like something he would say. Dick reached up to free him. He hesitated. 

“I don’t trust you.” He found it hurt to say that, but Slade didn’t have the reaction Damian would have had. He just smirked. 

Dick looked into his eyes as he licked up Slade’s stomach, and Slade let his head fall back, giving a purely wanton moan. Dick traveled down, kissing the perfect hipbones on both sides before he shirked down Slade’s pants and underwear in one go. “Grayson…” Dick smiled as he licked one long trail of saliva from the base to the tip. “Damian” gasped. “Don’t tease…” 

“Do you like it?” 

“I’m sure I’d much prefer you just take the whole thing.” 

Dick obeyed and Slade clenched his whole body with the sudden pleasure. He managed to relax a few minutes later, but he was coming undone much quicker. His body… or course, he lost his stamina with his age… the way Dick was bobbing up and down on him… Slade took the opportunity to try and get out of the cuffs, but they were quite good. He would need a key, which usually wasn’t the case. Or at least a little more time. “Grayson, stop, stop! I’m going to cum!” With these words, Dick moaned in the back of his throat while he was buried to the hilt, and Slade came. Dick moaned again and began to drink, sucking and pulling off slowly to make sure he got it all. When he popped off and licked his lips, Slade glared at him. 

“Why did you make me cum?” He turned back to Tim with ease. “We could have lasted much longer for you, Dick.”

Dick bit his thigh and Slade arched his back. “You like this.” Dick accused. 

“Would you prefer me to fight? I can, if you like.” 

“No, it’s good.” Dick said truthfully. He considered the cuffs. It was possible that Slade had been fooling him up to his point, but then again, he would be ready for an attack. It wasn’t like he was going to keep him here forever, and if Slade wanted to be here… Without saying anything, Dick opened the bindings. Slade rubbed his wrists as he reversed their position. He took Dick’s key and unlocked his feet, bending his body backwards to do so now that he was straddling Dick. 

“I prefer the top.” He explained. Then he threw the key and opened Dick’s shirt swiftly, sending buttons flying everywhere. Dick chuckled. “So we both like Robins?” ‘Tim’ said, moving to Dick’s pants and leaving his shirt handing. He pulled the buttons and zipper apart with ease and Dick heard a rip that he would worry about later, if at all. Slade wrapped Tim’s slim fingers around Dick’s shaft and spit on it so he could begin pumping. Dick laid back, the picture of relaxation. “Well, let me tell you something, Dick. You don’t need that anymore, because I’m right here. And no one else can love your body quiet the way I can.”

After that Slade busied his mouth. Dick felt a finger push at his entrance and jumped. “What are you doing?” 

Slade let Dick’s slick cock slide from his mouth like a lollipop, tongue dipping out. He licked his lips. “I’m going to own you, former Robin.” He said. And Dick knew at that moment that he was right.

**Author's Note:**

> And then Dick and Slade happily fucked each other for the rest of their natural lives, often dressed in Robin uniforms (or skins). The end.


End file.
